


This is not really a goodbye

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz (orphan_account)



Series: Eurovision 2017 Drabbles [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: The contest is over and they have to say goodbye to each other





	This is not really a goodbye

The airport board already had the gate announcement for the flight to Lisbon.  
"Fuck" he was late, he needed to run through the airport to be able to give Salvador his CD.   
At that moment he was glad he didn't win or else he wouldn't be able to even move inside the airport and reach Salvador to give it to him. But the airport was full between delegations leaving the country, eurofans and casual tourists.   
In that sea of people, Francesco saw Salvador as he was almost entering the security zone, he could recognize that hair do easily. He tried to approach quickly almost tripping over bags and people.  
"Wait, wait!"   
The bodyguards looked back, blocked his view and kept going. He approached them and was pushed back by them, he was sure he would get his ass kicked.   
"I'm his friend, and I just want to give him this" he shouted, in hopes Salvador heard him and waved the CD up in the air.   
One of the members of the Portuguese delegation turned around and Francesco waved and pointed to Salvador so he would turn around and see him. Then he saw the man whispering to 

"Hey! Stop! Stop!" He is a friend and came here to give me something I asked! Now could you give us a minute? I promise I won't run away and I won't be late!" He assured, looking at his sister.  
The bodyguards and the other members of the delegation backed a little and Salvador took Francesco to a more reserved part of the airport nearby.   
Seeing that no one was was around to peek at them, Salvador stole a quick kiss. He didn't need   
"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it"  
"So did I, but I am here now and that's what is important, right?" -Francesco took the CD out of his jacket's pocket and put it in Salvador's hands. " i will send the other two to you, if still want them, or I might pay you a visit to give them."  
" Just send them" Francesco raised an eyebrow at his answer, a bit confused by it  
"You don't want me to pay you a visit?"   
" I do, but you might be busy with your tour during the summer. And I will be busy with mine so I don't think either of us would have that much fun."   
"I would, cause I would make sure to see one of your concerts. I think you have to go, or else you might lose your flight and I will force you to come with me to Italy." Francesco kissed his cheeks and gave him one last passionate kiss before letting him go "By the way, you have my number there. Promise me you'll call and we will make that song."  
"Yeah, promise."   
"Ciao Toto!"


End file.
